The Life of Riot Force 6
by DenMon214
Summary: If you like cosplayer Hayate, Erio getting owned every time, or the NanoFate or any other pairing. This is the place for you. Rebooted version.


**AN: I'm rebooting the first chapter of this story. Why I'm doing this is because I want this to be in paragraph form. So, now behold the extended and paragraph form of The Life of Riot Force 6.**

**IN 3D!**

**(Not really)**

* * *

**The Following is a fan-based parody**

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and all things associated with it belongs**

**to its rightful owner.**

**Please support the official release or Nanoha will **

**b****efriended you.**

* * *

**A long time ago or a year or so, a group of strong, powerful, and a bit crazy mages called Riot Force 6 were formed to deal with a crazy, perverted scientists named Jail Scagelietti and his group of females cyborgs. Short story, They kicked his ass and sent him to prison. So, now the group just spend it time doing things. So...**

**BOOM **

**Let's begin,**

* * *

**The Life of Riot Force 6 **

**Section 1: Meeting the Girls and 1 boy **

**Also**

**The end of Riot Force 6 **

* * *

Today was a beautiful day as a pink light shot up towards the sky. In a crater lies a... you know what if you don't know what they look like, watch the anime. So, in the mentioned crater lies a burnt looking Erio Mondial and floating above him is Nanoha Takamachi, Mid-Childa's savior and White Devil.

"Erio, touch my boobs again and I going to **FUCKING KILL YOU, GOT IT !**", yelled Nanoha at the red headed.

"Got i...Oww!" screeched Erio as he got stabbed where the sun don't shine aka his ass by Fate Testarossa, Nanoha possible lesbian lover, using Bardiche in Zanber form.

"I'm the only one who gets to touch Nanoha's boobs!", yelled the blonde lesbian. Meanwhile, Subaru Nakajima, Nanoha's other possible lesbian lover, was recording the scene with a camera. "This is so going on the internet." She said with a funny grin on her face. At this point Teana and Erio said wife Caro walked outside.

"Erio touched Nanoha's boobs again?", asked Teana to which Subaru responded with a "Yes." "I wished Erio would touch my boobs, I'm his wife," Caro thought out loud. Erio then yelled "I'm not your husband," Erio then got hitted by a flying frying pan courtesy by Caro.

* * *

**Erio Owned Count:3**

* * *

"Hey, where's Hayate, she usually the one recording about stuff like this.", asked Subaru. "In some meeting about something" replied Fate as she pulled Bardiche out of Erio's ass. "Oww!"

* * *

**Meanwhile with Hayate**

* * *

"So anyway Hayate, the reason I called you here is...pay attention," said a TSAB offical to Hayate who was busy with drawing picture of Signum in a samurai outfit wearing bunny ears. "What did you said," she replied.

"What i trying to say is that other officals want to shut down Riot Force 6," to which Hayate replied with a big "WHAT?"

"Well, you see since the High Council died during the Scagelietti Incident, there had been a replacement council until otherwise, and they want to shut you down due to accidents caused by your group," replied the official.

"Wait, name one incident caused by us," retorted Hayate.

"Well,..." The official started to say as he pulled out a very long list called _Incidents caused by Riot Force 6_ and handed it to Hayate, which caused Hayte to say, "What the Fu-"

* * *

**Back at the Long Arch**

* * *

"Alright everyone, I got some bad news to tell you," Hayate said after coming back from the meeting and calling the important members of Riot Force 6 to a meeting.

"Is this about the crater I caused outside?", asked Nanoha.

"No it's not about, wait what crater?"

"Never mind."

"Okay well, some of TSAB's replacement council wants to shut us down," explained Hayate.

Teana then replied "And by some you mean,..."

"All of them." After this caused the others to groan.

"Why do they want to do that, we helped them with a lot of important mission," asked Vita.

"Well you see, for this list I got," Hayate then pulled out the very long list given to her which rolled all the way out of the door. She then putted on reading glasses, and she began to read the stuff of the list.

"Complant #1, Destruction of 5 Federal Offices by way of pink laser."

"Those were accidents!" Nanoha rebuttal.

"Complaint 2 through 110, Destruction of public buildings caused by White Devil."

"Ummm,.." Nanoha said having nothing to responded with. Fate then asked, "Are all of things on the list have to deal with Nanoha?"

"Yes," Hayate said quickly. Everyone then groaned again.

"Don't worry, I struck a deal with them."

"What type of deal?" Asked Signum.

"As long as we only destroyed stuff along here and not anywhere else within a month, they'll drop everything."

"And if we fail to do that?" Asked Subaru.

"Then they shut us down, relocate all of us to different TSAB facilities, and something worse to Nanoha." Hearing that part caused everyone to complain and Nanoha to say, "What!"

"Don't worry it's just an month, what can we do with that time," Hayate said to encourage everyone.

"We're doomed." Erio said blankly.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Den: Well, what do you think of this. Please review and tell me what you think. Flamers beware, if you flame this then Nanoha is going to befriended you alot. So, stay tune.**


End file.
